


One Man's Show

by Rei382



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, RoyEd Month 2020, poor Roy having his ears ruined for life, probably his image of Ed too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: Roy comes back home from work one day to find Ed in the middle of sweeping their home.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726801
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62
Collections: RoyEd month





	One Man's Show

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for RoyEd month, though considering the level of my inspiration and writing ability lately, this will probably be my only contribution... I will try to do a few more though.

It was a completely normal day. The weather was nice and it wasn’t busy at the office. As strange as that was, there was no upcoming political crisis threatening at the horizon. Just the usual bits an aspiring Prime Minister could anticipate: some discussions over one important yet non-urgent matter or another; a few forms to sign and budgets to approve of. He could even leave work a little bit earlier and start his weekend sooner, a fact which he braced considering most of the time he had to put in overtime and get home when he’s exhausted.

He smiled to himself as he pulled into the garage of the home he shared with his live-in boyfriend. He was looking forward to seeing him, knowing that since today was a Friday, he had no classes, and he tended not to meet with his classmates to study on Fridays. Roy opened his car’s (a Mustang Bullit) door, grabbed his case and the flowers he bought on the way home, and got out of the car.

Roy’s smile broadened when he locked the car and walked towards the entrance door. He thought about what Ed might be doing. The way he knew him – probably sitting on the couch in his (or Roy’s, which was an even nicer image) pajamas, reading one book or another. Roy imagined himself walking up to him, giving him the flowers and kissing him. Of course, Ed would complain about getting flowers, but Roy knew he liked it even if his way of showing it was pouting and saying that Roy should stop treating him like a girl, and besides, he already got him and could get in his pants whenever he wanted so there was no need for all this wooing.

Not that Roy cared that there was no need. He enjoyed it and therefore, he kept doing it, and he will probably keep on doing it as long as they’re together.

He opened the door and entered the house. Before he could announce his presence his eyes caught a sight that made him stand in his place, staring.

Ed was, indeed, in the living room; however, he was not sitting on the couch and reading. Rather he was standing up, dressed only in a pair of boxers. He had his pair of large noise-cancelling headphones he used mostly for his gaming on his head, and a broom in his hands.

Roy opened his mouth to ask Ed what exactly he was doing when he got his answer. Ed pulled the broom towards him, pointing its upper end at his mouth, and sung at the top of his lungs.

“IT’S RAINING MEN, HALLELUJAH!”

Roy burst out in laughter.

“IT’S RAINING MEN, AMEN! IT’S – WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOME?!” Ed pushed the broom away.

Roy looked up to see a wide-eyed, blushing Ed looking at him. He breathed, trying to get enough self-control to talk again. “I came back home early. I, uh, think you’re not using the broom the way it was intended to be used.”

Ed’s eyes narrowed in anger. “I know. Shut up.”


End file.
